In recent years, new types of optoelectronic devices that rely on plasmonic current (also know as surface plasmons) have been developed. These devices include waveguides specifically adapted to confine waves of plasmons for the purpose of transmitting signals. The use of plasmonic current enables a number of advantages over conventional electric current and photonic devices. However, effective modulation of plasmonic current is desirable for plasmonic devices to achieve their full potential. Accordingly, improvements in plasmon modulation are desired.